iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rykker
House Rykker of Duskendale 'is a noble house from Crownlands. They are the rulers of the Dun Fort, located in large coastal town named Duskendale, and vassals of House Targaryen of Queen's Landing. Their sigil is two black warhammers crossed on a white saltire on blue. History The castle of the Dun Fort was granted to Rykkers, following the Defiance of Duskendale, by King Aerys II Targaryen. They succeeded House Darklyn, former lords of Duskendale, who had been exterminated for their crimes against the crown. In the Robert's Rebellion the Rykkers stood alongside their liege lord, King Aerys II Targaryen. Their major force marched with Rhaegar Targaryen to the Trident, and lost; however, lord Renfred Rykker was later pardoned by King Robert Baratheon. But ser Jaremy, his brother, wasn't this lucky. He actively engaged in defence of King's Landing, for which lord Tywin had him banished to the Wall. During the War of the Five Kings, the Rykkers were loyal to House Baratheon of King's Landing. Fortunately, only one major battle took place near Duskendale, where they fought alongside the Tarlys and the Cleganes. Large part of their mounted force then went to pursue scattered northern forces. In the late war, during the Aegon's siege of the King's Landing, lord Renfred's foot was part of the small defending force in the city. However, soon after the fall of the Mud Gate, his men-at-arms were crushed by the Aegon's vanguard and lord himself was personally slain by Jon Connington. Notable members of household *'Ser Jaremy Rykker '- castellan of Dun Fort *'Maester Christor - maester of Dun Fort *'Ser Quenten Slait '- master-at-arms of Dun Fort *'Duram Slait '- steward of Dun Fort *'Ser Ethon Parne '- landed knight sworn to Rykkers and the captain of Dun Fort's guards *'Ser Tybolt of Longblow '- captain of the Argent Runner *'Ser Orland Rykker' - captain of the Bluehammer *'Ser Daveth Leek' - captain of the Lord Renfred *'Ser Shale Waters' - oarmaster of the Bluehammer *'Ser Donnel Leek' - captain of the Duskendale's townswatch Recent Events During the events of 367 AC, House Rykker held its oath to the Iron Throne, marching seventeen hundred troops under the command of ser Jaremy Rykker and ser Orland Rykker east for Queen's Landing, to join forces with royal army of King Valarr Targaryen. Following lord Rykker's departure for Queen's Landing, his younger brother, ser Jaremy, has been appointed castellan of Duskendale. Lord's nephew, ser Orland, remains in command of the Rykker levies, encamped under Queen's Landing. Members * {lord Renfred Rykker} (254 - 301 AC), lord of Duskendale * {lady Elayna Rykker née Saller} (259 - 306 AC), lady of Duskendale ** {lord Tanner Rykker} (287-342 AC), lord of Duskendale ** {lady Catryn Rykker née Leek} (293 – 347 AC), lady of Duskendale *** 'lord Kayl Rykker '(322 AC), lord of Duskendale *** lady Annyte Rykker née Parne (328 AC), lady of Duskendale **** His daughter, Kyra Rykker (349 AC) **** His son, Ramon Rykker (355 AC), heir to Duskendale *** ser Jaremy Rykker (324 AC), a knight and the current castellan of Duskendale. *** {Joslyn Rykker née Storm} (323 – 363 AC) **** ser Orland Rykker (343 AC), a knight. **** Daenerys Rykker (354 AC) **** Maekar Rykker (363 AC) *** Clare Darkwood née Rykker (327 AC), married to a minor Duskendale noble, Edgar Darkwood *** ser Daemon Rykker (330 - 368 AC), a knight of the Kingsguard. Slain by King Valarr Targaryen. ** {ser Bryen Rykker} (291 – 345 AC), a knight and a merchant captain in his brother’s service *** ser Shale Waters (330 AC), a bastard son of ser Bryen and a knight Category:Houses from the Crownlands Category:House Rykker